


New Message (2)

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: Chan thinks that everything is an acronym now, Seungkwan finally knows how to use hashtags, Jihoon realizes there is no escape from this group chat, and who the hell is Jeffrey?





	New Message (2)

**Author's Note:**

> #2YearsWithSeventeen

**_Please note: this chat is being recorded and archived._ **

 

**sugoixboy95:** i can’t believe you guys almost forgot about me :c

**sugoixboy95:** but the important thing is that i’m back now!!! :]

 

**_choi_scoups added woozihoon to the chat._ **

 

**woozihoon:** I was so close to freedom...

**choi_scoups:** you’re stuck with us, buddy :)

**hvcny98:** lol, sucks to suck hyung

**thechanman:** lol?

**hvcny98:** ...you’re kidding, right chan?

**thechanman:** ...

**thechanman:** …

**thechanman:** no?

**m_gyuxx:** omg protect the maknae

**naega_hosh96:** too pure for this world

**angelic1004:** nobody taint my baby

**angelic1004:** that includes you, shua

**sugoixboy95:** D:

**sugoixboy95:** why me??

**xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** your ‘waifus’

**sugoixboy95:** WHAT HAVE THEY EVER DONE TO YOU??

**woozihoon:** Oh yeah, definitely guard him from Hyung

**junhui_the_way:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*protect Chan from Jisoo*~✧』 

**__b00n0n:** lmao #rip hyung

**minghaomie:** i love how nobody answered chan’s fucking question yet

**choi_scoups:** language!

**minghaomie:** i love how nobody answered chan’s f**king question yet

**seokmyass:** hyung ur talking 2 the king of foul mouth

**m_gyuxx:** lol that’s true

**m_gyuxx:** and sass

**minghaomie:** my f**king sassy kingdom

**xX_w0nd3rw@ll:** omg i can’t believe that 97 line is agreeing on things

**naega_hosh96:** QUICK, 96 WE HAVE TO ONE UP THEM!

**junhui_the_way:** ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**junhui_the_way:** (ﾉ⊙ヮ⊙)ﾉ～『✧~*96 LINE IS THE BEST LINE*~✧』 

**junhui_the_way:** ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**woozihoon:** ...I guess that’s one way to do it, Jun…

**naega_hosh96:** lol junnie’s the best

**thechanman:** THAT

**thechanman:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**thechanman:** “LOL”

**hvcny98:** lol came back just in time

**hvcny98:** lord of lizards

**thechanman:** really??

**hvcny98:** rly

**thechanman:** what does rly stand for??

**choi_scoups:** chan, that doesn’t--

**hvcny98:** roaring lizards yodel

**choi_scoups:** …

**choi_scoups:** oh well then

**sugoixboy95:** wow there are so many acronyms i didn’t know existed

**angelic1004:** ...y’know i’m just going to roll with that

 

**_xX_w0nd3rw@ll changed their username to jeonu._ **

 

**jeonu:** oh wow i found this cool new feature

**naega_hosh96:** !!!! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO

 

**_thechanman changed their username to lolchan._ **

 

**lolchan:** WOW WONWOO HYUNG YOURE SO COOL

**naega_hosh96:** EXCUSE ME??

 

**___b00n0n changed their username to hitthekwan._ **

**_angelic1004 changed their username to jeongel._ **

 

**choi_scoups:** jeongel?

**jeongel:** its my name + gel from ‘angel’

**jeongel:** thanks for mentioning this, wonu

**naega_hosh96:** !!!!!

 

**_seokmyass changed their username to seokmybutt._ **

 

**m_gyuxx:** what was the point in that?

**seokmybutt:** we have to keep it pg for chan, remember?

**seokmybutt:** wonwoo hyung youre a lifesaver

**jeonu:** i try

**seokmybutt:** you succeed

**naega_hosh96:** =____=

 

**_m_gyuxx changed their username to gyuhao._ **

 

**gyuhao:** TO SYMBOLIZE MY LOVE FOR MY FRIEND, HAO OVER HERE--

 

**_minghaomie changed their username to stfumingyu._ **

 

**gyuhao:** …

 

**_gyuhao changed their username to haoloveme._ **

 

**stfumingyu:** nah you good

 

**_gyuhao changed their username to lonelygyu._ **

**_junhui_the_way changed their username to jeffrey._ **

 

**jeonu:** …

**woozihoon:** …

**naega_hosh96:** ...

**naega_hosh96:** jeffrey?

**jeffrey:** that’s me (◕‿◕✿) 

**jeonu:** jun why

**jeffrey:** no, my name is jeffrey not jun

**woozihoon:** …

 

**_woozhihoon left the chat._ **

**_choi_scoups added woozihoon to the chat._ **

 

**choi_scoups:** nice try

**woozihoon:** It was worth a shot.

**hitthekwan:** JIHOON HYUNG CHANGE YOUR USERNAME TOO

**hitthekwan:** TO ‘OURLOVELYHOON’

**woozihoon:** Why in the world--

**hvcny98:** guys i just took the best shit of my life

**hvcny98:** oh yeah jihoon hyung, do it

**hvcny98:** its cute

**choi_scoups:** LANGUAGE

**hvcny98:** he won’t know, hyung

**lolchan:** wait what’s shit stand for?

**hvcny98:** i told you

**hvcny98:** it stands for ‘stop helping ignorant rats’

**lolchan:** OH OKAY :D

**choi_scoups:** i have no words

**hvcny98:** chan why did you add ‘lol’ to your name

**lolchan:** because i’m lord of the lizards :0

**sugoixboy95:** jihoon-ah, change your username with me :3

**woozihoon:** To what?

**sugoixboy95:** OURLOVELYHOON xD

**sugoixboy95:** it’s cute :3c

**woozihoon:** ...I don’t know...

**sugoixboy95:** please?

**sugoixboy95:** PLEASE?

**sugoixboy95:** :3

**sugoixboy95:** please with a cherry on top?? :3

 

**hvcny98:** hyung doesn’t like cherries

**sugoixboy95:** with a banana on top?

**woozihoon:** ...Okay.

 

**_woozihoon changed their username to ourlovelyhoon._ **

 

**sugoixboy95:** THE BANANA WORKED xD

**ourlovelyhoon:** ...sure it did, hyung.

**hitthekwan:** WHY DID YOU DO IT WHEN HYUNG SAID IT

**hitthekwan:** BUT NOT WHEN I SAID IT

**hitthekwan:** #RUDE

**hvcny98:** whoa

**hvcny98:** you used the hashtag correctly and not excessively

**jeffrey:** ( ^▽^) 

**stfumingyu:** congrats kwan

**naega_hosh96:** GO DONGSAENG THATS MY DONGSAENG THATS MY DONGSAENG

**hitthekwan:** :’) i’d like to thank the academy

**naega_hosh96:** okay back to important matters

**hitthekwan:** >:0 SO RUDE

**naega_hosh96:** ARE WE GOING TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT WONU TOOK CREDIT FOR MY DISCOVERY?

**jeonu:** yes

**jeonu:** anyway

**stfumingyu:** lol savage

**stfumingyu:** wonwoo hyung join me and my f**king sassy kingdom

**jeonu:** most definitely

**jeonu:** i’m honoured

**stfumingyu:** jeonghan hyung you can join too

**choi_scoups:** WHAT

**choi_scoups:** MY JEONGHAN IS AN ANGEL

**jeongel:** your jeonghan?

**jeongel:** i’m my own man, cheol

**hitthekwan:** hao, make hyung the royal advisor of your kingdom

**ourlovelyhoon:** I second that.

**hitthekwan:** OH SEE JIHOON HYUNG AGREES WITH ME :’D

**hitthekwan:** AND HE LOVES ME!

**ourlovelyhoon:** I do, but don’t push it.

**lolchan:** what does that stand for?

**hvcny98:** what does what stand for?

**lolchan:** push

**jeonu:** chan, not everything is an acronym

**seokmybutt:** people use shocking herbs

**seokmybutt:** (wonwoo hyung just roll with it)

**jeonu:** (oh okay)

**ourlovelyhoon:** (You both realize he’s reading this too, right?)

 

**_naega_hosh96 changed their username to fightmewonu._ **

 

**fightmewonu:** ALRIGHT WE’RE DOING THIS RIGHT NOW

**fightmewonu:** JUNNIE YOURE WITH ME RIGHT?

**jeffrey:** no, i’m jeffrey (✿◠‿◠)

**jeonu:** jeffrey, you’re with me right?

**jeffrey:** YES (◕△◕✿) !

**fightmewonu:** JUNNIE NO!!!

**ourlovelyhoon:** No, it’s Jeffrey.

**fightmewonu:** JEFFREY NO!!!

**stfumingyu:** i never thought i’d see the day when i saw 96 line fight

**seokmybutt:** lol i kno

**lonelygyu:** hao, are you ever going to change your name?

**stfumingyu:** probably not

**lonelygyu:** :’) okay

**seokmybutt:** lol maybe 4 ur bday hao will change it

**stfumingyu:** i won’t but good attempt

**sugoixboy95:** IS IT SOMEBODY’S BIRTHDAY??

**sugoixboy95:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

**jeongel:** shua, it’s nobody’s birthday

**sugoixboy95:** where’s the cake? :3c

**choi_scoups:** … hey, can someone order cake?

**fightmewonu:** OH SO IT IS SOMEONE’S BIRTHDAY?

**hitthekwan:** IT IS?

**hitthekwan:** WHO’S BIRTHDAY IS IT?

**jeonu:** not soonyoung’s

**fightmewonu:** YOU KNOW WHAT, WONU??

**jeonu:** WHAT KWON??

**jeffrey:** it’s mine (⊙△⊙✿)

**sugoixboy95:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEFFREY! ♡

**jeongel:** shua, it’s not jeffrey’s birthday

**sugoixboy95:** it’s not? :(

**choi_scoups:** (JEONGHAN, DON’T MAKE HIM SAD)

**jeongel:** (IT’S NOBODY’S BIRTHDAY THOUGH)

**choi_scoups:** (I KNOW, BUT WE CAN’T MAKE SHUA SAD!)

**jeongel:** (UGH, FINE. JIHOON, GET THE CAKE WITH SOONYOUNG.)

**ourlovelyhoon:** (Why me?)

**fightmewonu:** (DOES THAT MEAN HOONIE IS ON MY SIDE?)

**ourlovelyhoon:** (Sure, Soon.)

**fightmewonu:** (YEAH SUCK MY ASS, WONU!)

**seokmybutt:** (no you have to say suck my BUTT)

**fightmewonu:** (YEAH, SUCK MY BUTT, WONU!)

**hvcny98:** (why are we talking in this?)

**hitthekwan:** (yeah, doesn’t everyone see this?)

**sugoixboy95:** oh why is the chat so quiet suddenly? :3

**hitthekwan:** (i stand corrected)

**hvcny98:** (lmao)

**lolchan:** (I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS)

**lolchan:** (LEMONS, MANGOES, APRICOTS, ORANGES!)

**lolchan:** (:D)

**stfumingyu:** (okay, but someone should really talk to jisoo hyung)

**lonelygyu:** (why don’t you?)

**stfumingyu:** (why don’t you stfu?)

**lonelygyu:** (:’) so mean…)

**choi_scoups:** (xu minghao)

**stfumingyu:** (fine fine, sorry gyu)

**lonelygyu:** (it’s okay, i forgive you)

**seokmybutt:** (OH, LOOK AT MY LINE!! ALL HAPPY AND SHIT!!)

**sugoixboy95:** is anybody still on? :0

**lolchan:** (what does shit stand for again?)

**jeffrey:** hello, jisoo hyung ヽ( ˃ ヮ˂)ノ

**sugoixboy95:** OH JEFFREY!

**sugoixboy95:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D

**hvcny98:** (chan, it stands for someone hit innocent rakes)

**lolchan:** (i thought it was something about rats?)

**hitthekwan:** (no it changes sometimes)

**hitthekwan:** (#languagesareconfusing)

**jeffrey:** thank you,hyung ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

**sugoixboy95:** what would you like as a gift? :3c

**ourlovelyhoon:** (What kind of cake does Jun like?)

**fightmewonu:** (no, it’s jeffrey!)

**jeonu:** (aren’t you guys at the same place for the cake?)

**fightmewonu:** (we are)

**lonelygyu:** (then why are you two not talking to each other?)

**ourlovelyhoon:** (soonyoung’s in the bathroom)

**hvcny98:** (soon hyung, are you taking a shit?)

**lolchan:** (HYUNG, DON’T HIT INNOCENT RAKES! OR RATS!)

**ourlovelyhoon:** (Pardon?)

**hitthekwan:** (#lol ignore that)

**choi_scoups:** (we should just pick a cake that jisoo likes)

**jeongel:** (just pick whatever, he just loves cake in general)

**stfumingyu:** (he should just change his name to cakeboy95)

 

**_sugoixboy95 changed their username to cakeboy95._ **

 

**cakeboy95:** (Guys, I can see this. I hope you realize that.)

**cakeboy95:** (This is all just a front I put.)

**jeongel:** (HOLY SHIT)

**lolchan:** (STOP HARMING THE RAKES AND RATS!)

**choi_scoups:** (what the hell jisoo??)

**cakeboy95:** (The chat is being archived and recorded. What if the government sees this? I can’t risk anything!)

**cakeboy95:** (But let’s pretend I never said any of this and get on with our acting, alright?)

**cakeboy95:** (Also, I like chocolate cake the most.)

**cakeboy95:** JEFFREY, YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR GIFT? :3

**ourlovelyhoon:** (Wow, 95 line is something else.)

**fightmewonu:** (yes sol, i took the best shit of my life)

**hvcny98:** (ayyyy lmao)

**jeffrey:** anything you give me is fine, hyung

 

**_butwenjunhui entered the chat._ **

 

**butwenjunhui:** hey guys. sorry my laptop froze before seungcheol hyung added me into the chat.

**butwhenjunhui:** what’d i miss? 

**choi_scoups:** …

**jeongel:** …

**seokmybutt:** …

**lolchan:** …

**cakeboy95:** :3

**jeonu:** ?

**ourlovelyhoon:** ...Wait a minute…

**hvcny98:** … 

**hitthekwan:** HOLD ON

**fightmewonu:** JUNNIE IS THAT YOU?

**butwenjunhui:** ...yes?

**lonelygyu:** WELL THEN IF THATS JUN HYUNG--

**stfumingyu:** THEN WHO?

**jeffrey:** i told you

**jeffrey:** my name is jeffrey  (≖△≖✿)

**Author's Note:**

> #WhoIsJeffrey


End file.
